


Christmas Magic

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [187]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for a seven year old genius with a hidden camera to capture Santa Claus. Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy have their work cut out for them to create a little Christmas magic for their children.





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> The age of the children in this fic are: William 19, Grace 13, Bobby 7, Mia 4, Becca 3, J.J. 3, Scott 2, Nate & Prue 4 months.
> 
> This installment is 131/187. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

 

“Wait,” Oliver said sharply, his fist snapping up to his shoulder, “don’t move.”

Tommy and Roy stopped mid-step, their arms full of packages.

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked, his eyes scanning his living room for danger.

To Tommy’s untrained eyes, nothing seemed amiss. The lights from the Christmas tree provided the room with a reassuring glow.

Oliver placed the presents he was holding onto the chair next to him. He slowly lowered himself to his knees and then to his belly. His head dropped to the floor and a deep laugh rumbled from his chest. He stretched and removed something from beneath an end table.

“What is it?” Tommy asked with concern.

Oliver sat back on his heels and held out the small device to Roy.

“Is this?”  Roy asked with disbelief as he rotated the small device in his hands.

“A home-made photo trap,” Oliver said with more than a little pride.

“A what?” Tommy asked, taking the device from Roy.

Oliver pointed to a small red light, “Smile, you’re on camera.”

“What? Who put this here?” Tommy asked, his blood rushing through his ears. Oliver and Roy were way too amused by a hidden camera. The thought of paparazzi breaking into the mansion to capture their family celebrating Christmas made him feel sick.

Oliver’s warm hand squeezed Tommy’s shoulder. “Relax. Our perp is about four feet tall, with curly dark hair and dimples. He helped Felicity and me build one last week for us to use in the field.”

“Bobby? Why would…” Tommy looked at the table and realized it had an excellent view of the fireplace and Christmas tree. “He was trying to capture Santa.”

Roy laughed and patted Tommy and Oliver’s backs. “I’m glad Mia is smart, but I’m grateful she’s not a genius.

“Stupid junior high school kids,” Tommy grumbled, handing the device back to Oliver. Of all the things he worried about Bobby being exposed to when he started junior high with kids twice his age, the busting of the Santa myth wasn’t one of them. “I was hoping he’d believe a little longer.”

“I wonder if my dad’s old Santa costume is still in the attic,” Oliver mused.

“What are you thinking?” Roy asked.

“I’m thinking if Bobby wants to catch Santa on camera, we let him,” Oliver said. “What do you think?”

Tommy frowned as he thought of all the ways Oliver’s plan could go wrong. “I think we need our wife to tell us how this thing actually works and whether or not we can pull this off. If he can zoom in and see that it’s you – it might be worse than if we cut the feed and say Santa doesn’t like clever little boys.”

“You should get Felicity,” Oliver said, a huge grin splitting his face. He handed Tommy the device. “I’m going to check the attic for dad’s old suit.”

“I’ll help you look,” Roy offered, following Oliver out of the living room.

Tommy placed the small camera onto the table and went in search of his wife for her help with a little Christmas magic.

 

Oliver’s childhood bedroom door opened and B2 charged into the room. Before their parents could even open their eyes, Bobby and Becca launched themselves onto the bed. “He was here,” Bobby said as he bounced between Oliver and Tommy.

“Who was here?” Oliver asked through a yawn.

“Santa,” Becca said, tugging on Oliver’s hand. “Can we open our presents now?”

“What time is it?” Tommy asked sleepily.

“We waited until seven,” Bobby announced.

Tommy yawned loudly. He appreciated that his children restrained themselves until seven, but he wished they’d have given them another two hours. Between their film production and the twins, Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity hadn’t gotten much sleep.

“Have you brushed your teeth?” Felicity asked as she sat up.

Bobby and Becca both frowned.

Felicity pointed to the door. “Go brush your teeth and put on your slippers.”

Tommy rolled over and spooned his wife. “You’re a genius.”

“Hardly. That got us five more minutes, at most,” she said.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the twins began to cry. All three adults groaned.

“I’ve got them,” Oliver said, getting out of bed.

Tommy kissed Felicity’s cheek before following Oliver into his old bedroom to help get the twins ready for their first Christmas. Oliver was at the changing table, pulling out diapers and the matching Santa suit onesies they’d purchased.

Prue smiled as soon as Tommy leaned over their crib. “Good morning my beautiful babies.” Nate reached for Tommy as soon as he heard his voice. He scooped a baby into each arm and laid Nate onto the changing table first.

Oliver was efficient as he changed and dressed Nate and Prue as Tommy entertained them. When they returned to their room with the twins, Felicity was leaving the bathroom. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and she looked awake and alert. Tommy and Oliver shared a brief look, communicating their relief that Felicity seemed to be having a good day.

When they made it to the kitchen, they were surprised to only find Donna in the kitchen. She was filling the coffee pot with water. “They’re in the family room,” she said with a sleepy smile. “Bobby is showing them Santa.”

They ran into Thea and Roy in the hallway as they made their way to the family room. William and Grace were half asleep on the sofa but had indulgent smiles on their faces. Bobby, Mia, Becca, J.J., and Scott were all watching the television screen with rapt attention. The image was grainy, but Santa Claus was clearly visible putting packages around the Christmas tree.

“He’s eating the cookies,” Mia said with excitement.

Tommy couldn’t help but smile as he watched his husband eat the nine cookies that had been placed out, one for each child. Santa placed his letters for each of the children on top of the empty cookie plate and then picked up the bunch of carrots that had been left for the reindeer. Santa approached the fireplace and the fire went out. He bent like he was going to get into the chimney and a bright light flared on the screen. When the image returned, Santa was gone and the fire had returned to the fireplace. Tommy had to admit that their wife had made some real Christmas magic. The footage of Oliver as Santa was very convincing.

“Whoa,” J.J. said with wide-eyed amazement.

“Again,” Scott requested with equal awe.

“Daddy, did you see?” Mia asked as she launched herself at Roy. “Santa was here.”

Roy lifted Mia into his arms. “I see. It looks like he thought all of you were good this year. There are a lot of presents under the tree.”

“Can we open them?” Mia asked.

“After we eat breakfast,” Thea said. “Mommy and daddy need to have coffee first.”

“How do we have a recording of Santa Claus?” Felicity asked.

All the children looked to Bobby. He straightened his shoulders and smiled. “I put out a camera and caught him,” he said proudly. “Now we have proof that he’s real.”

“You’re lucky Santa didn’t catch you. He might’ve left you coal instead of presents,” Oliver said solemnly.

Bobby shook his head. “I hid the camera really well.”

Tommy covered his smile. The camera might’ve been hidden well from Santa, but it had definitely not been hidden well enough from the Green Arrow.

“Who wants pancakes?” Tommy asked.

All the children’s hands, including William and Grace’s, went up.

“Da?” Becca said with concern.

“Yes, baby,” Tommy said.

“Daddy’s making the pancakes, right?” Becca bit her bottom lip as she waited for his answer.

“Ouch,” Roy said, knocking his shoulder into Tommy, “that’s gotta sting.”

“It’s Christmas, daddy always makes the pancakes on Christmas,” Felicity reminded their daughter.

“I want mine to be stars,” Becca informed Oliver.

“Me too,” said Mia.

“I want a snowman,” J.J. said.

“I want drums,” Bobby said.

“How about you, Governor?” Tommy asked Scott.

Scott’s brow and nose were wrinkled as he contemplated his options. “Dinosaurs?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Oliver said.

“I want a dinosaur,” J.J. said.

“Me too,” Bobby, Becca, and Mia said.

“How about you two?” Oliver asked William and Grace.

“Dinosaurs are good with me,” William said as he laid down on the sofa.

“As long as they’re banana chocolate chip, I don’t care what shape they’re in,” Grace said.

“A girl after my own heart,” Felicity said to Grace.

“You two are on twin duty while we make breakfast,” Tommy told Grace and William as he placed Prue in Grace’s arms. He nudged William until he sat up and then placed Nate in his arms. “I’ll send Donna out with their bottles.”

“Wait,” Bobby said. “Watch Santa with us.”

The adults and children squeezed onto the large sofa together. Bobby restarted the video he captured with his hidden camera. The first image was of the Christmas tree and the blazing fireplace. The fire went out and then a flare of light filled the screen. When the picture returned, Santa was straightening from climbing out of the fireplace. He threw back his head and said, “Ho, ho, ho.” It didn’t matter that there wasn’t any sound, because adult and child alike, said the words together.

Tommy’s eyes drifted from the screen to his family. It had been one of the toughest years of his life, but as he sat surrounded by his family, he wouldn’t change a thing. He knew that they still had a long road ahead of them. Prue was still healing from her surgery and Felicity’s post-partum was still a day to day struggle, but he could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. Today they would enjoy a little Christmas magic and try to carry it with them through the year.

He stretched his arm across the back of the sofa and tapped Oliver’s shoulder. When his husband turned to look at him, he smiled and mouthed, “I love you.”

Oliver’s face lit up and he smiled. He mouthed, “I love you too.”

Tommy nodded towards their wife and Oliver stretched out his leg and tapped Felicity’s foot with his own. She turned towards her husbands and they mouthed, “I love you.”

Felicity’s face was transformed by her radiant smile. Tommy’s eyes filled with happy tears when she mouthed, “I love you,” to her husbands.

Tommy’s attention returned to Santa placing packages beneath the tree. He sent a little prayer into the universe that they would be able to hold onto this happiness in the year ahead. After all, they deserved some Christmas magic too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> I'm wishing a little Christmas Magic for everyone. The Quoaklyn Holidays will continue tomorrow. 
> 
> For those of you who celebrate, Happy Christmas Eve. 
> 
> For those who celebrate and those who don't, God bless us, everyone.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
